


[Podfic] careful fear & dead devotion

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Music, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "careful fear & dead devotion" by trellHe doesn't kiss you back. (You will kiss him only twice for as long as you live; this time is the first.)





	[Podfic] careful fear & dead devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [careful fear & dead devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432627) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Intro Music** : [Pretty Little Head by Eliza Rickman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwno-F90gms)

 **Outro Music** : [Dove Of Mine by Eliza Rickman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lj1rquIjgjs)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/CarefulFearDeadDevotionEdited/careful%20fear%20%26%20dead%20devotion.mp3) | 48 MB | 0:56:54  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/CarefulFearDeadDevotionEdited/careful%20fear%20%26%20dead%20devotion.m4b) | 80 MB | 0:56:54


End file.
